<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just frame them halves (call them a whole). by BeesAreCool_IThink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668932">just frame them halves (call them a whole).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreCool_IThink/pseuds/BeesAreCool_IThink'>BeesAreCool_IThink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack Treated Seriously, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gremlins Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, I am not good at fluff i will admit, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo Friendship, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Tubbo &amp; Tommy - Freeform, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), There's a plot here I swear, They/He pronouns for Ranboo later in the story, Violence, bear with me here im trying, book title is a lemon demon lyric ayup, catch me editing past chapters cause they dont sound good lmao, come get yalls eret lore, eh sorta, im a sucker for lyric titles sorry, just give everyone a hug, no beta we die like wilbur, someone give eret and ranboo a hug, sorta?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreCool_IThink/pseuds/BeesAreCool_IThink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ranboo doesn't know what cursed being compelled him to speak his mind for once but a thought struck him as he watched the other two discuss their options for making sure Tommy didn't get a scolding, and he finally spoke up. "Uh well if you'd like, you guys could always camp out at my apartment for a few hours..?" Tommy seems to brighten up at the suggestion and jumps off the bathroom counter where he'd been slouching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is a great idea Ranbow! See Tubbo, new kid has great ideas!"</em>
</p><p><em>"You sure it'll be alright, man?" Tubbo frowned. He'd just met the taller teen but he didn't want him to do anything he wasn't okay with. Ranboo just shrugged, what harm would it do. He'd be helping out his classmates out and as sad as it was, it's not like anyone was waiting for him at home.</em><br/> <br/><em>Ranboo smiled gently, "It's fine. I have a first aid kit you can use."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or; tommy and tubbo are way too fucking friendly, wait these people have superpowers??? and ranboo is just very, very confused. poor lad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Am Never Socialising Again, This Was A Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Ranboo whipped his head up at the commotion, gently setting his book down next to him as he looked to the front of the school's hallway where a group of students seemed to be gathering outside. </p><p>"What do you think, dickhead?" A blonde teen was jabbing his finger in a taller students face, Ranboo recognizes him as Schlatt. Schlatt, according to much of the student population, seemed to be the local asshole. "Someone needs to shut you down before your ego grows more massive!" </p><p>"This doesn't concern you-!" </p><p>"Yes, it fucking does!"</p><p>Ranboo grimaced, hurriedly stuffing his book into his bag lying next to him when the scuffle began turning into a fight, the two teens had taken their argument further away from the schools entrance now. There was more open space in the parking lot. </p><p>The tall teen joined the crowd of students in the parking lot as the exchange turned physical, watching as a group of sophomores ran off to get a teacher when it became violent. After that he decided he didn't want to stick around any longer, he wasn't looking to get in trouble for witnessing the fight. </p><p>He realized hiding in the second-floor bathroom would be his best bet as he headed back inside the school, waiting out the fight in the parking lot instead of trying to get past it would be much wiser. He had to take the bus home anyway and the next one wouldn't arrive for at least another hour. </p><p>Ranboo grimaced as he went to open the bathroom door, his hand landing on gum, "Ew man." Unfortunately for Ranboo, someone rather inconsiderate had stuck their piece of gum underneath the door handle.</p><p>He pushed open the door, heading to the sinks quickly. He wanted to wash this gunk off his hand as soon as possible. </p><p>
  <em>Man, this is so gross.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm telling you Tubbo, he started it!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Bullshit Tommy! You two always start shit whenever-"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ranboo jumped at the sound of people entering the bathroom, scrambling to dry his hands and pick up his backpack. The faster he could leave the better, he did <em>not<em> like social interaction. Nope, not one bit.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Oh hey, you're Ranboo right?" The male paused, groaning inwardly about being forced to interact with the two students standing there. Sure, he could technically leave, but that would be impolite. And also he would feel really bad.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Oh yeah, uh hey...?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'm Tubbo! This idiot here is Tommy." The shorter of the two introduced himself. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"HEY-" Ranboos eyes widened once he had a moment to process all the bruises on Tommy's face, the boy's face was littered with them. Ranboo couldn't understand how he hadn't been forced into the nurses office by a teacher yet. "Are you uhm, alright?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The two teens who'd been arguing stopped, confused at the timid voice, "What?" Tommy questioned.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ranboo gestured towards Tommy's face,"Well I mean you don't look really good-wait that sounds rude-sorry I meant-like your face is bruised-okay that's worse-" Tubbo stopped the teens rambling with a hand on his arm. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
    </em>
  </em>
</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"He's alright, he just keeps getting into fights like a dumbass." Tommy rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement at the statement. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tommy was well known for getting into trouble. Ranboo had witnessed it first hand quite a few times now and it seemed he'd almost argued with half the school's population somehow. The awkward male watched as Tubbo grabbed some tissue paper and wet it, dabbing at one of Tommys cuts with it. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You know you're gonna be in trouble right?" Tubbo muses. Ranboo watches as Tommy whines and pushes Tubbo's hand away from him."I know! I can't go home now or Phil will worry again!" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ranboo doesn't know what cursed being compelled him to speak his mind for once but he opened his mouth but a thought struck him as he watched the other two discuss their options for making sure Tommy didn't get a scolding, he finally spoke up, "Uh well if you'd like, u guys coule always camp out at my apartment for a few hours..?" Tommy seems to brighten up at the suggestion and jumps off the bathroom counter where he'd been slouching. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"That is a great idea Ranbow! See Tubbo, new kid has great ideas!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You sure it'll be alright, man?" Tubbo frowned. He'd just met the taller teen but he didn't want him to do anything he wasn't okay with. Ranboo just shrugged, what harm would it do. He'd be helping out his classmates out and as sad as it was, it's not like anyone was waiting for him at home. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ranboo smiled gently, "It's fine. I have a first aid kit you can use."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Have Reached Maximum Awkward Levels.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo would just like to say, don't worry, he doesn't know what the fucks going on here either! <br/>(Haha, no seriously, help.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>This is awkward,</em> Ranboo thinks as he fiddles with the keys in his hand, listening to Tommy argue about how 'really fish are just assholes and I think they should be abolished- in the background. The bus ride to his apartment complex had been a blur and it was apparent the teen was starting to regret his life decisions for the third time that week when Tubbo joined as well, agreeing with Tommy and adding his own points to the conversation. </p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>The black-haired male let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as the elevator doors opened, the sooner Tubbo could fix up Tommy's state, then the sooner they'd leave Ranboo alone, completely free of social interaction. 

</p><p>He hoisted his backpack up from where it was slipping on his shoulder and turned towards the two boys. "We're uh here." Tubbo and Tommy complied, following the taller as he led them towards the small apartment down the hall. </p><p>"Do you have a first aid kit by any chance?" Tubbo asked when they entered the apartment, Ranboo nodded, "Yeah, I'll go get it." </p><p>He hung his backpack on the hook behind the front door before heading to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit he'd hidden somewhere in the cupboard, he just hoped the first aid kit hadn't run out of supplies, it's been a while since he restocked it. </p><p>"Now, where did I put it..." He mumbles, going through the mess of cleaning products in the bottom cupboard. Sure, he could actually attempt to clean his bathroom for once but let's be honest, he'd just clutter it up again the next day. Ranboo grinned to himself once his hand gripped the first aid kit he'd stuffed in the back of the cupboard. </p><p>"Hey, I found it." Tubbo paused his conversation with Tommy and turned to Ranboo who was stood behind him, hand outstretched awkwardly. Tubbo smiled, "Oh thank you! Here Tommy, come sit in front of me."</p><p>The blonde sat in front of Tubbo on one of the chairs positioned at Ranboos kitchen counter. <em>Didn't he need to cover up those bruises?</em> "Oh shoot, wait." Tommy raised his eyebrows when Ranboo rushed into another room down the hallway and came back out holding a black pouch.</p><p>"Here!" Ranboo handed Tommy the pouch as the teen shot him a questioning gaze, opening the pouch after Tubbo had finished cleaning and bandaging up his cuts. </p><p>"Oh." Inside the pouch were various makeup products including a bottle of foundation that seemed to match Tommy's skin tone well. </p><p>Ranboo answered quickly, "It's uh, my moms." <em>Liar.</em> </p><p>
  <strong>Shut up.</strong>
</p><p>"Right, thanks man!" </p><p>Tubbo worked quick, applying the foundation anywhere littered with bruises, which was almost the entirety of Tommy's face. After he'd finished scolding Tommy again the two thanked Ranboo, deciding to head home for the night. They reassured the teen that Tommy wouldn't get in trouble and Tubbo practically forced a piece of paper into Ranboo's hand. </p><p>Ranboo would come to find out it contained both of the teens' phone numbers </p><p>                                                                                                                   ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>The next few weeks were especially dull; Ranboo woke up, ate, went to school, ate again, went to work at his local supermarket, came home, did some homework and slept. </p><p>It wasn't the ideal life, but then again, Ranboo never really had any control over his life in the first place. He was on his way to the bus stop when something startled him.</p><p>"Ranboo!"</p><p>The teen whipped his head around at the voice, it cut through the chatter of nearby students (who all gave him weird looks by the way) and he frowned. A flop of brown hair broke through the crowd, rushing down the sidewalk.</p><p>"Ranboo! Oh, I'm so glad I caught you!" Ranboo tilted his head in confusion, "Hi Tubbo?" </p><p>"I meant to ask during lunch but I couldn't find you, anyway, I was wondering if you'd found a partner for our Chem lab yet?" </p><p>
  <em>Chem lab? Oh. Was Tubbo in his class? He couldn't remember.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's embarrassing.</em>
</p><p>"Oh. No, not yet...why?" Tubbo grinned up at the teen and pulled out his phone. "Great! Would you like to be partners with Tommy and I?" </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"Uh yes, sure, that'd be...good." Tubbo opted to ignore the strained answer and smiled again, shoving his phone into the taller teen's hand, "Here put your number in, I know you have my number already, but I can contact you faster like this." Ranboo nodded at that, hastily putting his phone number into the phone. </p><p>Tubbo smiled again when Ranboo handed the phone back, "Thanks, I'll text you my address later, bye-bye!" Ranboo watched the shorter boy run off into the crowd again and groaned once he noticed he'd missed his bus. </p><p>
  <em>Looks like I'm walking home today.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more writing this time because chapter one was sorta short, also I hope yall appreciate my chapter titles I find them quite funny<br/>personally </p><p>(thank u guys for all the love btw what the honk!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Could You Maybe Not Castrate Your Younger Brother, Will?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil is done with his kids' bullshit, Wilbur strangles his little brother and Tubbo attempts to help.<br/>(read: does not care or try at all and laughs at Tommy instead).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"OI GET BACK HERE!"</em>
</p><p>Tubbo could hear multiple voices yelling from where he was stood outside of the house, "They're idiots..." The teen chuckled to himself before reaching into the pot next to the front door and grabbing his spare keys. Tommy's dad had given it to him years ago when he'd caught Tubbo sneaking in after a rough night back home. </p><p><em>We're practically family anyway,</em> the man had said. Tubbo smiled at the memory before walking in, immediately greeted by additional shouting, most likely from Tommy and Wilbur, as well as a concerning crash from upstairs. He shrugged off the behaviour, it wasn't the first time he'd walked into the noisy house when Wilbur and Tommy were mid-argument. </p><p> Tubbo made his way into the living room where a man was sitting calmly rifling through his paperwork, completely unphased by the commotion."Hi, Mr Phil!" The older greeted the boy with a gentle smile before motioning to the stairs, "Tommy's upstairs with Wilbur." Tubbo thanked him before taking off upstairs, waving to Technoblade, Tommy's oldest brother, as he passed the males room and finally coming to a stop at Wilbur's bedroom where the disturbance was coming from.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Tommy grinned, looking up from where he was pinned to the ground by Wilbur, "Tubbo! You've got to help me, man! Wilbur stole my chips!" Tubbo rolled his eyes at the younger, "I could hardly care about your chips, c'mon we need to study." </p><p>Wilbur let go of the blonde, ruffling his hair, "Yeah go study, Tommy." Tommy smacked his brothers arm before standing up and fixing his hair.  "Fine, let's go Tubbo, I don't like being near traitors!" </p><p>Tubbo chuckled at his friend and followed Tommy back to his room down the hall. Truthfully, Tubbo knew when he'd called Tommy earlier that the last thing they would be doing was studying, they had more important things to discuss. </p><p>Tommy flopped down on his bed with a grunt, "So what did you so urgently need to discuss with me Big law?" Tubbo opted for the teen's beanbag in the bedroom corner and grabbed Tommy's laptop from the youngers desk, logging in before the blonde could protest. </p><p>"Well, I got a very panicked call from Greyson this moring about an emergency fraction meeting we're supposed to have this weekend." Tommy's demeanour instantly changed at the mention of a fraction meeting, and he turned serious. It wasn't a secret that nobody quite enjoyed their monthly fraction meetings. Especially not the emergency ones, they'd never meant good news. </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>Tubbo sighed, pulling up his discord messages where he'd saved a list of images. "It looks like it's getting worse," Tommy frowned, standing up from his bed and walking over to Tubbo where he could peer at the laptop screen next to him.</p><p>"Are those..?" Tubbo nodded grimly and pointed at the image he had displayed, "Look at the edge of the map here, these show all the break-ins and barrier breaches that have happened so far, plus, we've had an elder injured this past month already. We need to address these issues with the other fractions." </p><p>Tommy nodded in agreement and went to sit back down on his bed, "You're right. Security's been put off for way too long now, the assembly can't stay silent anymore." </p><p>                                                                                                                        ❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖</p><p>"Niki!"</p><p>The girl jumped at her name, gripping her palette tighter in response and turning to the male standing in the art studios doorway, "Charlie! You scared the hell out of me."</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. This is urgent, I literally ran all the way from my patrol site." Niki's eyes widened and she placed down her palette. If Charlie's patrol site was 30 minutes away from her studio and he'd ran from there then...something's wrong. </p><p>"What happened?" Charlie ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I don't know, I just feel off. I haven't seen Minx at all this week and I don't think she patrolled last night either." Niki walked over to the male, frowning. </p><p>"I mean, she hasn't responded to my texts since Monday but I thought it was just her forgetting to respond again, do you know if anyone's seen her?" Charlie shook his head and whipped out his phone from his back pocket. Niki watched as the man frantically texted someone. </p><p>"I'm gonna ask Schlatt about it, if <em>he</em> doesn't know then, we have might have a problem." </p><p>                                                                                                                        ❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It watches as the keeper moves silently through the night, gliding through the air like a feather. It needed more....the whisps of essence were leaving it far too soon...it needed another one...another keeper.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another keeper could sustain it....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But...it couldn't attack this one.... no..this keeper...he was powerful. He could defend himself well....and it needed an easy meal...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No...it could wait, patience was key after all.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI HELLO YOU GET SOME LORE NOW</p><p>Chapter four is already written so as soon as chapter five is finished that'll be posted ayup, also thank you guys for like almost 500 hits??? i posted the first chapter like three days ago so wow all the love is very appreciated ;-; </p><p>(also if anyone knows which cc's are comfy with their irl names being used plz tell me I've been trying to figure it out for so long now).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hey, Uh Quick Question: What The Fuck.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo ignores all his problems, people are angry and Quackity stops a man from attempted murder. (or tries, at least).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hello keeper....where have you gone...?</em><br/>
<em>I see you are still avoiding me.....no matter, come closer....</em><br/>
<strong>
    <em> I have something to show you.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>:)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈</p><p>Ranboo felt paralyzed, his head was pounding and he was drenched in sweat. He laid back down and closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm down and catch his breath. </p><p>
  <em>What the hell was that nightmare.</em>
</p><p>A part of him whispered back, <strong><em>It wasn't a nightmare.</em></strong> He decided to ignore it.</p><p>The teen sat up in bed slowly and ran a hand over his face, it felt like his body was on fire and frozen all at the same time. The teen ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, he was so tired, sleeping had been so much more difficult these past few weeks.</p><p>Ranboo's head snapped up at the small tug on his sweatpants, he smiled lightly before bending down to pick up Milkyway, his black and white cat. "Hey girl, wanna sleep up in the bed with me?" The cat purred in response and Ranboo let her up on the bed, allowing her to curl up in the mess up pillows and blankets comfortably.</p><p>He groaned, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after whatever the hell that was. <em>Should I work on my Chemistry lab?</em></p><p>
  <em>Unless you wanna fail.</em>
</p><p>He stretched, standing up to head towards his desk where his laptop lay by his discarded math homework. </p><p>
  <em>Why's it so cold in here?</em>
</p><p>◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈  ◈</p><p>"Everyone understands why we're here then, yes?"</p><p>A hand raises in the back of the room, "Yes Jack?" The man lowered his hand, frowning, "Yeah, I still don't know why we're here. Didn't we already have this months meeting?" </p><p>Eret sighs and motions to Greyson, "Yes we did Jack but this is an emergency as you can see. Greyson would you mind pulling up the fraction maps?" The teen nods and brings it up on the projector in the middle of the room. </p><p>Eret stands up from their chair, hovering slightly over to the projection screen across the room so he can point things out properly. "Alright, everyone can see these red lines as well as the yellow circles around fraction B, D and A?" </p><p>A chorus of approval (and an irritated no from George) is heard throughout the gathering chamber. </p><p>"Okay then, these fractions are the ones with the most security breaches as of this month, along with that; one elder and keeper have been injured in combat from fraction B as well as a missing elder from fraction D." Eret watches Niki's face fall at his statement. </p><p>
  <em>Fraction D hadn't been informed of Minx's disappearance yet?</em>
</p><p>"So they confirmed it?" Schlatt finally speaks up from his spot in the corner of the chambers, "Well, they think that since Minx hasn't been seen since last week that she uh..." Eret trails off and sighs. "They think she's gone rogue."</p><p>"Bullshit! They just wanna brush her case off exactly like they've done with every other missing keeper and you know it!" Charlie glared at the Elder, Eret couldn't blame them for being mad. One of their fraction members had disappeared and now the assembly wouldn't let them find her. </p><p>"You lot know the laws, they won't listen to me no matter how much I tell them she couldn't have possibly gone rogue." Alex raised his hand from where he was sat next to George.</p><p>"So what are we supposed to do about these security breaches, oh wise elder?" </p><p>Eret silently thanks the keeper for his attempt at a subject change and floats back to the ground. Grabbing a letter off of the round table, she begins reading from it, "On the assemblies orders, all fractions are required to increase their patrolling both during the day and night time, all entry-level keeper studies will also be accelerated for safety purposes."</p><p>"Oh come on! We already have so much homework!" Tommy complains and Tubbo rolls his eyes, "You barely do your homework now anyways, Tommy." The teen sits down further in his chair, sulking. </p><p>Eret sighs sadly, "Guys you know I'm just the messenger. Meetings adjourned for now but expect more check-ins with all the fractions, especially compromised ones." </p><p>Alex stood up, saying his goodbyes to his fraction members before hurrying over to where Schlatt was leaned against a pillar. He didn't expect the older not to go off on his own despite the keeper laws that had been enforced, he'd always been stubborn and honestly, Alex was just surprised he hadn't gotten into any deep shit with the Assembly yet.</p><p> He came to stand next to the taller,"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no, I'll beat your ass myself if you try anything." Schlatt turned towards the keeper, protesting, "You know she hasn't gone rogue man, everyone here does. They're just cowards who don't want to admit it."</p><p>Alex pulled at his beanie in frustration before adjusting it and glaring at the male, "<em>We</em> know that and <em>everyone</em> else knows that but the assembly doesn't care! They'll exile our asses in an instant if you even disagree with them." </p><p>"I don't care anymore, Alex! Look me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn't do the same if it was George or Luke or anyone else here." Alex let out a puff of hair and averted his gaze instead.</p><p>"Don't you dare use your bullshit reverse psychology on me Schlatt, you know I would do it in a heartbeat for anyone here. But if you go after her you're putting all of us at risk, you're putting Tommy, Tubbo and Greyson at risk. They're just kids, man." </p><p>The older faltered at that. No matter how pissed off the assembly made him, Alex was right. He couldn't risk anyone else's rank or safety just because of a vendetta. Alex softened at the way Schlatt slumped back into the pillar behind him, dejected. He nudged the male, "I promise we'll come up with something, okay?"</p><p>
  <em>And a keeper's promise is an oath.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ayup yall get one more chapter because I have to speedrun work and write more pre-written chapters and I'd feel bad with making yall wait for more content till like Tuesday lmao</p><p>(I'll say it again, thank you so much for all the love on this I genuinely didn't think many people would read this ahhhh)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everyone Collectively Attempts To Ignore Their Problems.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets a bit angsty, Tubbo is excited and Ranboo just wants to pet his cat, please.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*does a lil dance*</p><p>ahhh kinda long-ish filler chapter before yall get some more action, I have been busy these past few days but I caught up with writing and updates will most likely go back to every two days :]]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is nice.</em>
</p><p>The teen thinks as he strokes the cat sleeping peacefully next to him on his bed. Despite being up for the past 30 hours he barely felt tired. Yeah, he should at least make an attempt at falling asleep, but why would he go to bed when instead, he could just get the entirety of his biology project done in a single night. </p><p>
  <em>Mhm, I am very efficient.</em>
</p><p>"Huh?" A notification from his phone breaks the teen out of his stupor and he leans over to grab his phone from the bedside table. </p><p>
  <em>It's probably just my health app, don't know why I haven't deleted that yet.</em>
</p><p>"Oh."  Turns out the notification was a text from that kid he'd met, Tubbo. </p><p>Ranboo vaguely remembered inviting the shorter and his injured friend over to his apartment weeks ago, he frowned at the memory. The short interaction had been almost comically awkward, and Ranboo didn't fancy awkward situations. </p><p>He opened his discord.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>--&gt; tubbzo added ranboo. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>tubbzo &gt; HEKKO RANBOO</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>tomATHY &gt; RANBOOB MY MAN</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ranboo. &gt; uh hi?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>tubbzo &gt; GET ON VC RANBO</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The black-haired male took in a deep breath at the request. The other two seemed nice enough and just a small talk couldn't hurt, right? He'd get on call with the teens for a second and get back to his biology project right after. He let out a shaky breath and clicked the join call button. </p><p>"Hello?" Two delighted shouts sound from Ranboos phone as he moves it away from his ear, for it being three a.m the two sure had a lot of energy.</p><p>"RANBOO! We were just talking about our chemistry lab!" </p><p>Oh yeah, Tubbo had asked him to join his group for the lab earlier that week. "Oh, what about it?" Ranboo picks at his nails before Milkyway nudges him, clearly missing the pets she was being given a moment ago. </p><p>Tubbo responds matter of factly, "Well, we need to meet up and work on it! Do you have any idea where we should meet up?" Ranboo tilts his head, he'd assumed the other two would want to meet up at the library, "Why not the library?" He voices his thoughts.</p><p>"Well you see, Tommy got us banned from the library so that's not really an option." Wow then.</p><p>"Okay in my defence that librarian was being a dickhead-"</p><p>Tubbo cut Tommy off before the teen began ranting, "Alright, we're not arguing about this again. Tommy, how about we all just meet at your house?" The blonde grumbled in response. </p><p>Tubbo continues, happily ignoring Tommy's annoyed muttering in the background. "Ranboo, are you okay with that?" The teens head snaps up as he pauses his very important task of petting the black and white cat next to him. </p><p>
  <em>Crap, I wasn't listening.</em>
</p><p>He responds hesitantly, "Uhm, yes?" </p><p>"It decided then! We'll meet up at Tommy's on Thursday. Have a great night, gentlemen, I'm going to bed now." </p><p>Tubbo disconnects from the call and Tommy laughs at his friend's abrupt departure, "I think I'll head to bed as well, goodnight, Ranboo." </p><p>Ranboo leaves the voice channel, jumping again as a message from Tubbo stops him before he can resume petting his cat mindlessly.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>tubbzo &gt; here's tommy's address btw</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>tubbzo &gt; 23 sibend st.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ranboo screenshots the text to look back on Thursday so he can't forget Tommy's address, too uncomfortable with the idea of being forced to ask the other two for help navigating to the house.</p><p>
  <em>Time to finish this stupid biology project.</em>
</p><p>◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈</p><p>"Hey, Toms!" </p><p>Tommy looks up from his phone, grinning, "There you are! I haven't seen you all day Big Law." Tubbo rolls his eyes and joins his lanky friend on the sidewalk outside of the school. "We literally have three classes together Tommy," he pauses then adds, "and a lunch period." </p><p>"Whatever, anyway, how was your day?" Tubbo grimaces. His day hadn't totally sucked, but it had definitely been more difficult to get through than a normal day would be. "I've been kinda tired all day if I'm being honest. And stuff's been much louder than usual."</p><p>"Oh. We can cancel the study session with Ranboo today if you want." </p><p>Tubbo shakes his head, "No, no it's alright, I was the one who suggested the study session and Ranboo's already done most of the work, it'd be rude not to help him with the rest." Tommy frowns at that but chooses to change the subject in favour of distracting the teen from his own apparent exhaustion.</p><p>The blonde pipes up, "You know they still haven't sent out a keeper to look for Minx?" </p><p>Tubbo nods in response, "Yeah, it's stupid. They won't even let Eret go after her, and they're literally a higher elder. The Assembly wants to believe she's gone rogue so they can just throw away her case." Tommy clenched his fist at the thought of the elder keeper left out in the open, defenceless.</p><p>Minx could protect herself, Tommy didn't doubt that for a second. But keepers had always been stronger in groups, that was where it was safest, and in a world full of so many threats, it was easier to survive together than apart. </p><p>No keeper should be left out in the open, <em>abandoned.</em></p><p>Tommy shuddered at the thought, faint memories of a night long ago crossing his mind. He shook his head, getting rid of the thought.</p><p>
  <em>We won't give up, again. Not if I can help it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Am Scared Of Short People. Scratch That, I Am Scared Of People, Period.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo is constantly drowning in the feeling of awkwardness, please, help him, anyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo felt awkward again. </p><p>He'd been feeling awkward quite a lot lately.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo had caught up with the taller on his way to Tommy's house after school and immediately settled into an argument about fish. Ranboo trailed a bit behind them, he genuinely couldn't tell how many topics the two had switched between in the past ten minutes.</p><p>"Ranboo, please tell Tubbo how wrong he is." </p><p>The teen racked his brain, trying to remember which topic they'd last been bickering about. "Well, uhm-" Tubbo interrupted him, "Hey, don't drag Ranboo into this! He clearly prefers wearing socks." </p><p>"What! No no no, Ranboo which do you prefer?" Ranboo paused, admitting, "I'll be honest, I'm not sure what we're arguing about."</p><p>Tommy rolls his eyes and explains, "Well, Tubbo over here," he motions towards the teen, "Thinks that sleeping with your socks on is okay, which is absolutely incorrect!" </p><p>Tubbo stops walking in the middle of the sidewalk, "No it's not! It's cosy and warm, you're just weird Tommy." Ranboo giggles slightly, <em>wow they seem genuinely invested in this topic.</em></p><p>"I kinda agree with Tommy, it gets warm pretty easily when you have socks on, and my rooms already hot." Tubbo throws his hands in the air and continues down the sidewalk, sulking. Ranboo frowns, he hadn't meant to upset his new friend. </p><p>Tommy noticing Ranboo's distress smiles gently, patting him on the arm, "Don't worry, he's not actually upset, he'll forget about this in like, an hour." Ranboo sighs in relief, nodding.</p><p>The two teens suddenly stop walking, Ranboo barely bumping into Tubbo at the abrupt halt. "We've arrived at my lovely abode, gentlemen." Tommy grins and walks into the front yard of the house they've stopped at, leading them to the front door with a bounce in his step. </p><p>Ranboo quietly studies the house as Tommy riffles through his backpack for the keys, Tubbo supplying him with (unhelpful) suggestions every time the blonde angrily mutters under his breath. The home looks quite pleasant and it's painted a light blue that contrasts well with the mass amounts of yellow flowers planted in the front lawn. Ranboo thinks it's a nice change of scenery compared to his own gloomy apartment. </p><p>Tommy turns to the shorter after five minutes of standing there, and asks defeatedly, "Tubbo, could you please call Phil? I forgot to grab my keys this morning." Tubbo laughs and nods. </p><p>And then Ranboo's eardrums are brutally murdered. In cold blood.</p><p>"PHIL! MR. PHIL! COULD YOU LET US IN PLEASE!? TOMMY FORGOT HIS KEYS AGAIN!" </p><p>Ranboo can't keep his appalled reaction in and stares at the brown-haired boy in shock. He didn't think something <em>that</em> small should be allowed to be <em>that</em> loud. Tommy calling his dad would have been way more practical than just straight-up yelling for the man from outside the house, right where the rest of the neighbourhood could hear them.</p><p>
  <em>These two are....<strong><em>really</em></strong> weird.</em>
</p><p>A middle-aged man with blonde, tied up hair opens the door, greeting the three teens with a gentle smile, "Hey, guys. How was school?" Ranboo noticed the older man looked ready to head out. </p><p>"Just the usual, old man!" Tommy responds casually and walks inside. Tubbo responds for Ranboo as well, keeping the attention off of the abnormally tall teen in an attempt to make him comfortable,  "Hi, Mr. Phil! Our day was good."</p><p>"I'm glad! There's food in the fridge if you guys get hungry and Techno's in his room if you need anything. I have to go to the office for a few hours." Tommy nodded in understanding before leading the two upstairs towards his room.</p><p>The second floor had five rooms. One of them was the bathroom, Ranboo saw on his way upstairs. He could only assume the two other closed rooms were Mr. Phil's and Techno's bedrooms, another door opposite to Tommy's room clearly belonged to Tommy's other brother, whom the blonde had mentioned earlier.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo begin bickering the moment they enter the blonde's room, "Oi, that's my bed!" Tubbo laughs and takes out his Chemistry textbook from his backpack, "Too bad! I'm sitting here now!" </p><p>"Help me, Ranboo!" The taller chuckles and sits down on the ground, opting to ignore the blonde and start working on the rest of the Chemistry project. He listens to the other two as they squabble in the background.</p><p>After calming down, Tommy and Tubbo had decided to actually help Ranboo with their lab project. Surprisingly, the three had managed to finish up most of the Chem project in two hours so now they were bored.</p><p>Tommy was silent for a total of two seconds before he jumped up from his beanbag and headed towards the bedroom door, "Let's go boys, I'm hungry!" </p><p>The other two agreed, standing up from the floor quickly as they followed the teen downstairs. They'd all been so focused on the project that they'd forgotten to eat. </p><p>Tommy ran into the kitchen and pulled open the freezer, "Eyyy, we have frozen pizza!" Tubbo cheered, turning on the oven for Tommy so they could cook the pizza. </p><p>The sound of the front door opening startled the three teens, "Oh, that must be Phil." Tommy's dad walked in a few minutes later, greeting them. Ranboo tried not to frown at the thought of how exhausted the older man looked.</p><p>"Have you kids eaten yet?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ranboo is simply UNCOMFORTABLE.</p><p>(hey, hey comments are pretty poggers if you leave one I think that is pretty cool of you &lt;3)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kinda Getting Tired Of All These Near Death Experiences Guys.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret goes a little feral and George is gonna beat Dream and Sapnaps ass, Noah continues to save everyone from certain death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello hello loves, some CW's for this chapter; knives, mentions of blood and choking, violence<br/>you can skip to the second part of the chapter if any of these things bother you it'll still make some sense :]</p><p>anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter this one's my favourite so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Behind you!"</p><p>George jumps at the instruction and side-steps, leaping off of the platform he'd been standing on down to the rooftop of the next building. He looks over at Eret behind him, thanking the elder before rushing back to Alex's side.</p><p> "Alex!" The younger was struggling with a rogue who'd attacked him when he wasn't paying attention. </p><p>The two had been patrolling their territory when they noticed a nearby convenience store broken into. As it turned out, it was a group of rogues who were currently being very persistent in ruining George's evening. Soon, one thing led to another and George had to call for some backup, Eret and Noah had been the only two keepers available.</p><p>George holds his hand out to the side, running to Alex as he summons his bow and arrow. The keeper aims right at Alex's head, pausing to warn Alex before releasing the arrow, "Alex, duck!" Right as the other male ducks to the side, the arrow hits the rogue behind Alex straight in the eye. George grins when the creature goes down.</p><p>Eret whips out a dagger from the holster on his thigh, stabbing a rogue who'd been choking Noah, the younger coughs, rubbing his neck as Eret helps him up from the ground, "Thank you."</p><p>George leaps off a rooftop, joining the two on the ground as Alex flies down from his spot in the air, Eret grimaces at the blood smeared on the male's face and wings. </p><p>"Was that all of them?" The keepers collectively breathe a sigh of relief when their question is answered with silence.</p><p><em>𝔦𝔱'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔬𝔳𝔢𝔯</em><br/>
ɯαƚƈԋ συƚ<br/>
ɯαƚƈԋ συƚ<br/>
<em>there is d̷̜̾̉e̵̼̘͓̙̝̓̀̚a̷̼͖̿̄̇̃̕t̷͔̜̞́̕h̴̡̳̳̼̓̒͆̏͘ͅ</em></p><p>Eret stills at the voices warning him and turns to the other keepers, "There's one more left."  </p><p>The elder wordlessly scans the area around them and goes down a nearby alleyway to investigate further. Her breath catches in her throat when white lifeless eyes similar to her own stare back at the end of the alleyway. </p><p>
  <strong>ɿɘǫᴎɒb</strong><br/>
<strong>ⱤɄ₦ⱤɄ₦ⱤɄ₦</strong>
</p><p>Eret braces himself for the attack before the rogue can draw its sword, his magic flaring as he dodges the advances. She barely notices when George runs in behind her to help. </p><p>Eret kicks the rogue in its knees from behind once it's distracted by George, and she winces when she gets an elbow in the face from the rogue. George throws the rogue off of the elder before it can stab her, "It's too fast, Eret!" </p><p>d̷̗̞̈̓͝e̶̙͋̑̀ä̸͖̼̭́̓ẗ̸̜͓́ḧ̸̘͇̟̓̓͝<br/>
<em>ɪᴛꜱ ʜᴇᴀᴅ</em><br/>
คi๓ f໐r thē thr໐คt<br/>
s̸̬̏̓l̴͍̙͚̊͒ǐ̶̳̙̀̈́ͅc̸̨̬̯̊̕ẻ̶̮̤̤̈́ ̴̯̹̎́i̶̭͔̇͋̉t̸͈̄́͊ s̸̬̏̓l̴͍̙͚̊͒ǐ̶̳̙̀̈́ͅc̸̨̬̯̊̕ẻ̶̮̤̤̈́ ̴̯̹̎́i̶̭͔̇͋̉t̸͈̄́͊<br/>
d̷̗̞̈̓͝e̶̙͋̑̀ä̸͖̼̭́̓ẗ̸̜͓́ḧ̸̘͇̟̓̓͝</p><p>Eret winced as the voices increased in volume, taking a deep breath they stood back up and unsheathed the two, large daggers strapped on their back. </p><p>A yelp distracts her,"George!" Eret watches the other keeper gets flung against the alley wall, heaving for breath as he's momentarily dazed. She grits her teeth and tightens the grip on her daggers. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Death, death upon you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Her vision goes white. </p><p>And then Alex and Noah are calling for her and George. Eret's shaking and her breaths are laboured, Alex runs to Eret, "Guys! What happened?"</p><p>She sheaths her daggers, standing up with Alex's help, "We're fine, we're okay. Just got ambushed by a stray rogue." Eret looks over at Noah, he's squatting down in front of George and Eret winces when he begins to assess the other's injuries hurriedly. George is barely conscious, his heads bleeding and he's gasping for air. </p><p>Noah turns to them, a sense of urgency laced in his words, "We need to get him to the med bay. Now."</p><p>◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆</p><p>George walks into work with a limp the next week.</p><p>Eret had explained to him what happened shortly after he woke up in the med bay, head pounding. Noah had given him stitches after making sure George didn't have any brain damage, and he'd healed two of his broken ribs. He'd never say it out loud, but George was constantly grateful for Noah and his abilities. Lord knows how many times he's saved them from idiotic deaths. </p><p>George relaxes at the friendly face that greets him once he enters the cafe, "Good morning, George!" A short girl waves at him from behind the counter.</p><p>"Hey, Niki!" George thanks the younger when she hands him his apron and heads to the storage room in the back. He reaches back to tie his apron, wincing when phantom pain shoots up his back, "Fuck." Noah healed him but it was difficult to move his head around with the stitches in, his abdomen was still sore too. </p><p>"George!" </p><p>His head snaps up at the mention of his name. He grins when Alex walks into the storage room with the rest of their friends trailing behind him, "Hey, losers."</p><p>Clay rolls his eyes, "Nah dude, you're the loser for not texting back all week." </p><p>George pockets his phone, "Well, unlike you lot, I actually have a life and was <em>very</em> busy." Nick scoffs, "Yo, I go to college, I'm pretty sure I'm the busiest person here."</p><p>There wasn't often opportunity for his friends to get suspicious of his behaviour. The male did his best to keep up with their group chat as well as all the invites to late-night gaming sessions. </p><p>But, between fulfiling his keeper duties, working at the cafe and just surviving, well. You couldn't blame him for feeling a bit overwhelmed.</p><p>Karl chuckles, "C'mon guys, I'm sure George was very occupied with his...wait. What <em>were</em> you doing all week, George?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh you know, the usual, just saving the mortal world from constant danger!</em>
</p><p>He can't say that. </p><p>He glances over to Alex for help and the other frowns, "Well, I was just uhm..."</p><p>Alex subtly shakes his head behind Nick, signalling he has no excuse for the elder and now George is panicking. </p><p>Niki, like the absolute angel that she is, quickly interrupts them.</p><p>"Guys! Do you wanna come up here and actually help me for once or just stand around bullying poor George. It's almost rush hour and I do not want to deal with rude customers alone."</p><p>George loved his friends, he really did.</p><p>But, he was thankful for his keeper brothers and sisters, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the writing for eret if you can't read it;</p><p>it's not over<br/>watch out x2<br/>there is death</p><p>danger<br/>run run run</p><p>death<br/>it's head<br/>aim for the throat<br/>slice it x2<br/>death</p><p>(also comments are so cool and poggers and they make the happy chemicals go brr so if you left one I think that's so cool of u &lt;3)</p><p>:]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Well That's Suspicious!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Greyson argue like children, Tubbo might give up and make new friends, and Ranboo is...just a bit suspicious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"And that's your responsibility, Alistair! You're supposed to keep them safe!"</em>
</p><p>Eret was pissed. </p><p>Again. He'd been lied to. </p><p>No. Not again.<br/>
This would be the last time. </p><p>She strode down the dark halls of the manor, heels clicking on the hard tiles with a sense of urgency. She glowered, she'd make sure nobody underestimated them again. He'd make them understand. </p><p>Eret was pissed. </p><p>But they wouldn't be deceived again, they'd make them see. </p><p>Someone will pay.</p><p>◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈ ◈</p><p>"Yo, that's my lunch!"</p><p>Being practically forced to hang out with Tommy and Tubbo for the past few weeks had done a number on Ranboo. For one thing, he's definitely been more open to social interaction and actually actively pursued social interaction with the other two teens.</p><p>Ranboo was surprised the two had even sought out his friendship after they'd completed their Chem lab, he was even introduced to some people from their friend group. Their friend group was a bit...interesting.</p><p>For example, "Dude, c'mon I'm hungry!" Their friend Greyson was quite strange. Upon first meeting Ranboo, the older boy was very disinterested in Ranboo and the overall fact that he existed in the same space and time as him.</p><p>Ranboo had taken no offence. He also had a lack of interest in his own existence, to be perfectly honest.</p><p>"Tommy fucking Innit, I swear to god I'll beat your ass..." </p><p>Ranboo had also lost count of how many times he'd watched Tommy get into a fight, argue with someone, or piss off his friends. He'd actually managed to drag Ranboo into one of his schemes earlier that week. Greyson had not been happy to find his bag stuck up on a tree before his math exam. </p><p>Tubbo groaned from where he was sat under the tree, eating his food, "Oi! Quit fighting you two. Tommy, just give the poor man his lunch!" Ranboo chuckled.</p><p>"Aww, but it's funny!" Tommy says. "He gets all pissed off and shit."</p><p>Greyson glared at Tommy and reached down to untie one of his shoes, "You wanna see how pissed off I can get, dickhead?" </p><p>Tommy's eyes widen and he puts down Greyson's sandwich with a nervous laugh, "Woah Woah look, hey man, I didn't mean it-" Greyson grins with a hint of violence that makes even Ranboo shiver.</p><p>
  <em>They're strange.</em>
</p><p>It's a thought Ranboo's had quite a lot since he's met the three teens. They're very peculiar people. </p><p>Like that time he'd caught Tommy and Tubbo panicked, yelling in the blonde's kitchen where a cloth had caught on fire. He couldn't quite remember why, but they appeared to be fighting about the cause of the fire rather than, you know...<em>putting it out.</em></p><p>The tall teen laughs to himself as he watched Tommy scream in anguish, a terrifying Greyson running after the younger, shoe in hand. Tubbo looked over at him, "When do you think they're gonna realise lunch's almost over?" Ranboo shrugged, continuing to watch the exchange, "Hopefully soon, I don't wanna listen to Tommy whine about how hungry he is in fifth period." </p><p>A ring sounding throughout the backfield makes them laugh and they watch Tommy run over to them, panting and trying to catch his breath. He scowls, "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! I WAS HUNGRY!" Greyson laughs from behind him.</p><p>"Shouldn't have pissed me off, asshole." Tubbo rolls his eyes at the two and begins to pack up his lunch, standing up and walking over to where Ranboo was stood.</p><p>Ranboo quirks an eyebrow, "Can't you just eat in third period, Tommy? Ms. Wilson is usually pretty chill about it." Tommy groans again and hoists his backpack over his shoulder before flipping Greyson off as a last effort insult. "Probably, but I need to take notes today. I think we have a test on Friday." </p><p>Greyson frowns, "And since when have you studied for tests?"</p><p>"Since we got even more keeper studies! I wish I was allowed to fight elders..." Tommy grumbles. Tubbo cuts in before Ranboo can ask what Tommy's talking about, hastily changing the topic, "Guys, did you see that weird structure in the main hallway?" </p><p>Yeah, the three are rather strange. But so is Ranboo, and he's pretty content with his odd friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ayup here's some eret lore crumbs and the minors gang vibing, also I posted this a day early because I'm super busy this week and I've fucked up my shoulder lmao so many less updates this week :((</p><p>make sure to bind safely, hydrate, eat food, take ur meds, etc. &lt;33<br/>[hey, hey any comments/kudos/bookmarks make my happy chemicals go brr and are very much appreciated!]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eret's Revenge Arc?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret suffers a lot (as per usual), everyone sorta wants to strange the Assembly and ooo spooky creacher man is back!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hello yes I haven't updated this in 2 weeks-<br/>i have a good reason tho! i was too busy writing vigilante bench trio and also getting my ass kicked by work so ayup \<br/>but pog here you go some more story lore!</p><p>enjoy!<br/>(sorry this is a little short and kind of a filler I felt bad about not publishing anything)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What."</p><p>Eret sighed.</p><p>"You heard me. Minx is alive, safe and sound in another domain in Northern Ireland."</p><p>Schlatt scowled.</p><p>"So they lied to us? Fucking typical." </p><p>Across the round table, Alex scoffs.</p><p>"What do you want us to do, Eret? We're all well aware the Assemblies a group of lying scum who abuse their power. What else is new." </p><p>Eret stood up from his chair, "Minx is alive. But it doesn't mean she's safe staying there." </p><p>George quirks an eyebrow, "The Assembly isn't transferring her back here?" Eret shakes his head, "They don't even know she's alive."</p><p>The rest of the keepers seem to collectively frown. Eret gives them a sullen look, "I have a contact who's informed me of Minx's exact whereabouts, but we'll have to retrieve her ourselves without alerting the Assembly."</p><p>Callahan raises his hand from next to George, waving for Eret's attention and then signs, <em>'Why can't they know she's fine?'</em></p><p>"The Assembly would only transfer her to another domain and cover up the fact that they let an elder keeper go missing. We all know how they like to act like they're saints." A few of them nodded in agreement.</p><p>Bad spoke up, breaking the tense silence, "So? What can we do to help?"</p><p>Eret took out a scroll from one of the bookshelves. He'd hidden it there for a while now. "Well.."</p><p>_______________________________________<br/>Eret sighs in relief as the rest of the keeper's flood out of the chambers, staying back to chat a bit with Bad and George before they left.</p><p>She leans against the pillars outside of the chambers and takes off her glasses, running a hand over her face. She hadn't been sure at first if the rest of the elders would have been willing to help her. </p><p>Asking the other keepers for help had been a risk on Eret's part. If the Assembly ever found out he'd conspired against them, it wouldn't be pretty. Eret remembers what happened to the last higher elder. He'd been stripped of his memories and wings. All the knowledge gained from years of experience taken from him at a moments notice. Eret remembers watching him be dragged into the courtroom for his trial, and the elder's terrified face as he was proclaimed guilty and he remembers their tearful goodbyes before he was finally gone forever.</p><p>Eret shuddered. </p><p>He didn't want to end up like his mentor.</p><p>---------</p><p>
  <em>More.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need more...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always needs more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The keepers had fought me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The keepers had managed to bring harm....to my creations....my precious rogues...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will make them pay.....I will take all that is dear to them....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like they have done to me...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will take and take and take until there is nothing left....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will make sure all that remains....is a void of nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All that remains will be emptiness.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>